1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing device and an image processing method suitable for editing an emblem image rendered on an electronic whiteboard, and a computer-readable storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, in a conference and the like in an enterprise, an educational institution, an administrative organ, and the like, utilized are electronic information boards by which a user can draw a stroke image such as a character, a numeral, and a figure on a background image, which is displayed on a large display.
When a personal computer is connected to such an electronic information board, a screen of the connected personal computer can be projected onto the electronic information board in a large size. Such an electronic information board is used for presentation in a conference in an enterprise or an administrative organ, or in an educational institution. Provided is (1) a function of operating a personal computer via a touch panel for operating the personal computer displaying the screen by directly touching the projected screen instead of a mouse operation using a touch panel function mounted on the electronic information board. Also provided is electronic whiteboard application software that operates on the connected personal computer together with such equipment. This application software provides (2) a handwriting function via a touch panel such as a function of providing a screen serving as a whiteboard and rendering a handwriting character and the like on the screen via a touch panel, and a function of taking in the screen of the personal computer to which the application is provided and superimposing a handwriting image thereon to be rendered.
By using such an electronic information board on which the handwriting function operates, the user can directly write matters pointed out and the like on the screen as appropriate while operating displayed material for explanation in a conference scene and the like in an office, and can record screen content including a written image as needed. As a result, when the conference is ended, it can be expected that a conclusion is efficiently obtained by reviewing and reusing the screen content.
Also developed is an electronic information board that can store handwriting information by which the conference can be continued at a later date by reading the stored information.
As an example of such an electronic information board, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-52873 discloses means for storing the stroke image by performing handwriting rendering on a layer created by layer creating means to easily handle a handwriting document including a plurality of layers.
On the electronic information board described above, mounted are a function of recognizing a handwriting character and a function of rendering a figure (a line, a square, and a circle) or an image (SVG image). However, there has been a problem in that the character, the figure, and the image that are stored cannot be read again to be edited after text, the figure, the image and the like rendered by the function of recognizing a handwriting character or the rendering function are stored.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-52873 discloses a point of creating a layer and storing a stroke image drawn by handwriting. However, the problem described above is not solved, the problem that the character, the figure, and the image that are stored cannot be read again to be edited after the character, the figure, and the image are stored.
There has been a problem in that, after a character, a symbol, a figure, or an emblem image representing a combination thereof are stored, they cannot be edited even when being read again.